Master Penguin
General PenguinStarr (also known as Master Penguin) is a Force-sensitive being with the rank of 'Jedi Master' in the Jedi Order, a 'Jedi General' in the army of the Republic, and a General in the Gamer army. As well, he leads a side division called the 'SW Battlefront Unit'. This unit patrols 'Star Wars Battlefront 1 and 2', to make sure no Furries roam the games. Physical Appearance PenguinStarr is a human male, with green eyes and black hair. He stands at 6 feet and weighs appox. 139lb. When in battle, he wears a penguin mask to deceive the enemy, as well as hide his true identity. Background Penguin was born on March 5th, 1996, in Tatooine. He moved to Kamino while extremely young, where his affinity for the force was later discovered. He was then given to the Jedi Order for training. He has a small amount of friends, all originating from his time training with the Order. He has little to no connection with his parents, having been given to the Order while he was still extremely young. Training During his start, he began his life as a Force Sensitive, a Force-sensitive is a person or individual who is capable of manipulating the Force, and the Force, was a natural energy field that surrounds all life, including Gamers and Furries alike, very few can do this. With this, he attended the 'Jedi Order', a place that trains force sensitives into Jedi, the Jedi were those who desired to keep balance in the force, and bring peace and justice to the galaxy. He was not the best Jedi, starting low as an Initiate and youngling. When he first arrived, he used a training saber, a low energy blade that is not as powerful as a 'Lightsaber', and his force abilities were quite terrible. Often, he was picked on by the other force sensitives by not having a special ability that had been worked with the others. Though, as time progressed, specifically, he grew to become more skilled, which was when he became a Padawan. His master was a male known as 'CrucialAnarchy', a Jedi Master more prone to the Grey Order. At Crucial's side, Penguinstarr trained hard and long, learning the ways of the Force, the Jedi Order, the Jedi code, the three Pillars, the crystal code, Lightsaber forms and more. Over time under this training Penguinstarr grew to knew himself, and developed a self of personality. PenguinStarr enjoyed Form II and Form III, Form II being known as Makashi, the elegant form known for more 1 v 1 lightsaber dueling, able to parry and counter with precise footwork and calculated jabs, strikes, and slices, used with one hand. As well, Form III being Soresu, the form that is well known to deflect blaster fire, with a perfect defense limiting the amount of energy used in combat, constantly on the defense with a preserving art. As well, he began to enjoy lightsaber combat much more, and learning to enhance his force abilities, his favorite being force freeze, the ability to stop bullets in midair, he tends to also use force push, an effective ability to use the force around him and manipulate it to push his enemy on the ground. Though, when he finally became a Jedi Knight, the Furry and Gamer war began, and the Jedi Order was called to stop it, especially seeing their mortal enemy, the Sith, joining in too. The Sith were the opposite of the Jedi, wanting to use the force for their own purposes to gain their own benefits and rule the galaxy. But, it was different, unlike the previous wars between the Jedi and Sith, the Sith were taken over by the furies, slowly become the Dark force users for the Furries. Due to this, the Jedi slowly realized it was all too different, and the Furries stormed the Jedi Order. Many Jedi fled, but a battle was happening to keep the Temple alive, in this, Crucial, his master, died, and Penguin fled. After the battle months later, he realized the threat of what the furries could do, and he did his best to survive. 1 year later out of hiding, the Republic, an ally of the Jedi Order, got out of hiding and began the production of the Clone army, and needed the Jedi Order to come out of hiding. The last remaining Jedi became the Jedi Generals, and lead the army of the Republic. In this time, PenguinStarr trained in military tactics and learn how to become more of a Warrior, but from this, he earned his rank as Master within the Jedi Order. Later on, the Republic found out the furries were taking over a game called 'Battlefront', which, in our response, we stopped it in time, and soon we patrolled that game with our lives. We fight off anyone who dares try to take over. Later on, he saw the Gamers help the Republic in the effort of the war, so in return, he created his own squad of men, with a battalion, and Joined the Gamers as a Jedi Hybrid, and helped the Gamers as a General. Weapon of Choice Lightsaber: The lightsaber is the signature weapon of both Jedi and Sith alike. They consist of a handle that can store a kyber crystal of choice, using the chosen crystal to focus the power provided by internal mechanics into a Plasma beam. They are hard to handle and require many years of training to master, though their efficiency is greatly enhanced if used by a force-sensitive individual. Those who are force-sensitive are capable of deflecting blaster bolts, though practice is often required. The lightsaber is capable of cutting through almost anything, with the only way to stop an attacking lightsaber being to wield a weapon capable of absorbing or conducting energy. Trivia PenguinStarr, like other Jedi, has a weakness known as the Dark side. It is capable of manipulating someone to follow the path of dark and evil. In some cases, it can turn the affected into a Furry. Gallery Penguin4.PNG|''PenguinStarr defending against Furry blaster fire '' Penguin2.png|''PenguinStarr during the Battle of the Republic Siege'' Lightsaber.jpg|''Penguin's Lightsaber''